Merchants sell goods and services, also known as products, to consumers. The merchants, also known as providers, can often control the form of their product offers, the timing of their product offers, and the price at which the products will be offered. The provider may sell products at a brick-and-mortar sales location, a virtual online site, or both.
Discounts have been used as part of some retail strategies. Discount techniques include providing coupons and rebates to potential consumers, but these techniques have several disadvantages. In this regard, a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the systems used to, among other things, provide and redeem discounts used by consumers have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, some examples of which are described herein.